Sun Showers
by quipp
Summary: Simply a flighty, fluffy series of SessKag longer-than-100-words-drabbles. Prepare for sweetness and cuddles galore! Newest: 'Vengeance' In which Boo finally gets revenge on Sesshomaru, and Kagome is at a loss.
1. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** None of these 'drabbles' are at exactly 100 words, since I can't seem to restrain my writing ^^;. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Sesshomaru contemplated melting the strangling piece of silk Kagome was currently noosing his neck with, but discarded the idea for fear of disintegrating her hands with it.

"All done!" Kagome smoothed the tie and stepped back, tipping her head to look at her handiwork. "_You_ look ready to meet the parents!"

He huffed and followed her flouncing figure out the door of her apartment, secretly worried just a teeny, _tiny_ bit.

"Welcome home, Kagome nee-cha-_whoa_." Souta skidded to a stop before the two of them, eyes traveling up the imposing taiyoukai.

"Hey squirt, this is the Sesshomaru I've told you about. Sesshomaru, this is Souta," she introduced. Sesshomaru nodded mutely.

Souta eyed him up and down before breaking into a big smile. "Cool! Wanna come to my room and check out my new car collection? Oh, wait. He has to meet Mama first."

His tie was beginning to feel even tighter than before. It was the height of summer, and even his icy demeanor couldn't fight off the disgusting stickiness. Why did Kagome insist on the constrictive western clothing? It was absurd.

Kagome's mother stepped out the door of the shrine. "Hello, dears. Oh! You must be Sesshomaru. Well, come right in." She smiled apologetically. "The air conditioner's been acting up lately, so it's terribly hot in the house."

"Hey Mama!" Kagome waved. Was it just her imagination, or did Sesshomaru just shift imperceptibly beside her?

The heat was reaching unreasonable proportions, and he was hard-pressed to shred the black suit into oblivion. The infuriating _tie_ was tightening every second.

Sesshomaru heard the faint voices of the 'television' Kagome had shown him only days ago.  
"-and today at 4 the temperatures will continue to rise, hitting new-"

As Kagome bounced up the stairs to greet her mom, she heard a distinct _poof_ and the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened, and Kagome slowly turned around.

There he was, in all his armor-swords-and-kimono glory. She dropped her face into her hands and groaned. "I knew he wouldn't last until the ice pops," she muttered.

In a whirl of stylized red sakura flowers and unrestrained silver hair, he swept past them into the house, nodding briefly to Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome glanced at her mom warily. "Uh...you okay, Mama?"

Dazedly, her mother stared after the taiyoukai's trail. "I think I like him," she smiled faintly.


	2. The Dog & the Homework

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"ARGHH! I absolutely _hate_ math!" Kagome threw up her hands and promptly gave up on her homework.

"May I be of assistance?" a silky voice inquired by her ear.

Leaning back and stretching luxuriously, Kagome glared at the offending papers. "It's complicated, just so you know," she muttered. "But help yourself."

A smirk was her answer. "This Sesshomaru will solve these problems which confound you." She directed her glare at his head and sniffed.

"Sure, Mr. Know-it-all. You haven't gone to school like, _ever_." Making her way to her pink bed, she fluffed her pillow and flopped down on the mattress. "I'll be sleeping, O omniscient one."

A rustle stirred her out of complete sleep.

Then a faint snarl which sounded suspiciously frustrated.

Finally, a loud _riiiiiip_ had Kagome shooting up and cracking her head on the bed post. She barely grimaced in pain before hissing, "What was that, Sesshomaru?!"

When the scene before her finally registered, she suppressed a scream of pure exasperation.

Sesshomaru sat, in a smaller version of his original demonic form, chewing away at _her homework_. She leapt out of bed and snatched the scraps from around him, shoving them into her desk drawer while he obstinately continued tearing up paper.

"What in all seven demon hells had you _eating my homework_?!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the composed (or as much as one can tell in his doggy form) taiyoukai.

He held her gaze for a moment, and it clicked in Kagome's bleary mind. "Oh my god," she mumbled, slumping down beside him. "You couldn't solve those calculus problems so you resorted to destroying the evidence. Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Sesshomaru?" she jabbed a finger into his furry chest.

He stared at her innocently, then leaned down and had the audacity to lick his paw nonchalantly, as if congratulating himself on a job well done.

"_Now_ what? Am I supposed to tell my teacher the _dog_ ate my homework?"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at her on his way to her bed and huffed, rolling his eyes in such a way that Kagome couldn't mistake his meaning. _Well, obviously._


	3. Bad Ponderings

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"I've always wondered," began Kagome as she leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace.

He nuzzle her jaw and planted a kiss behind her ear. "What have you wondered?"

"Well, when I was in the Feudal era for all that time, was I basically _making_ history? If I wasn't dragged down the well on my fifteenth birthday, would history have unraveled itself?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Or maybe it was _supposed_ to be that way, except I ruined it when I time-travelled..._ow_!"

She rubbed at the ear Sesshomaru had nipped at, hard.

"What was that for?" she grumbled, shooting him a look.

Sesshomaru buried his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel his quiet snarl curl on her skin. "This Sesshomaru detests the thought of a different path you might have taken. You will stop such wonderings at once."

Kagome paused for a moment, before melting against him, running her hand through his silky hair, crooning soft noises she knew he liked even if he didn't admit it.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for saying that." She kissed the underside of his jaw and clung closer.

"Forgive me?" she whispered.

He hummed before dipping down to meet her eye.

"Always."


	4. Unappreciated Interruption

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes blearily at the sound of her doorbell. Sesshomaru's silky head was on her stomach, and he nipped her belly button when she tried to get out of bed.

"This Sesshomaru will take care of this morning nuisance," he promised huskily against her navel before disappearing in a flash.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! You can't kil-oof!" she tumbled off the bed in a wave of a sheets and managed to throw on a shirt haphazardly before stumbling out the door to save whichever poor soul had decided to interrupt Sesshomaru's daily morning snuggle.

A faint but definitely recognizable voice had Kagome blanching. _Oh shit_.

She made it to the door just as it closed shut behind a very smug, _very_ satisfied taiyoukai. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What did you do to Hojo, Sesshomaru?"

Before he answered, she clapped her hands over her ears. "WAIT! Tell me you didn't kill him!" she wailed.

He cocked his head a degree. "This Sesshomaru did not kill him, only severely maimed him as to ensure that the pest will never return again."

"Oh, that's great-WHAT did you do?!" she shrieked.

Sesshomaru only admired the way her hair was flung carelessly away from her face, the way her eyes were bright with fire, and the rosy flush crawling down her neck.

"Hnn. Let us return to the bedroom."

"Oh, no, buddy. Not until you tell m-"

Sesshomaru had her on the bed before she could finish her sentence, and she stared dazedly at the ceiling as he threw the covers around them and resumed his nap on her stomach, giving her a lick.

She sighed and hoped she never saw Hojo again.


	5. Wonder Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, NO!"

"This Sesshomaru is merely revealing a truth for the public good. It is...how do you call it...a _nice_ thing to do."

"No, that's not what I meant! Wait, Sessho-"

_Snip_.

The two ends of the just-advertised-as-unbreakable-elastic-ribbon fell away from each other, eliciting a squawk of outrage from the CEO of 'WonderRibbon, the Infinity Thread' and whispers from the surrounding crowd.

"Oooh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome fumed. Then reality set in and she grabbed his arm. "We need to get out of here!"

Later, they sat on Kagome's fluffy pink bed. The owner of said bed had her head held despairingly in her hands, groaning, "That was a _public product demonstration_ you ruined just now, Sesshomaru. What if they track you down and sue you? I don't have those kinds of resources."

The demon inspected his claws, still smug at proving such a weak human 'achievement' wrong. Hah. Unbreakable, indeed. What absurdity.

"If those measly humans ever feel the need confront my person, I will simply exterminate them. They should be grateful I brought to light the fact that their product was a failure."

Kagome stared at him. He was practically basking in self-satisfaction, the bastard.

"Not all problems can be solved via 'extermination,' you know."

"Then I will simply revive them using Tenseiga."

Kagome stared, again. Then shook her head and laughed. Some things never changed.


	6. Boo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sesshomaru barred the entrance of Kagome's apartment against his greatest threat yet.

"You are not allowed inside," he told the enemy. The stray kitten meowed and plopped its tiny orange behind on the ground stubbornly.

He snarled silently, flashing his fangs. It was all because Kagome insisted upon feeding the pest each night-buttermilk, cream, and other gooey concoctions the cat loved.

"Sesshomaru? What're you doing at the door?" Kagome called out from the kitchen.

He let out a growl. "I claim prior ownership." The feline just meowed pityingly again, to his rising frustration.

"Now return to the street and never encroach upon this Sesshomaru's domain ever again."

"Sesshomaru? Why're you-oh!" Kagome ducked underneath his arm to scoop up the orange kitten. "Well aren't you the cutest?" she cooed and tickled its furry belly, clucking and humming and giggling. "I'm going to call you Boo!" Boo butted his head up against her chin, rubbing and purring in content.

"And you know what? I'm going to keep you!" she squealed, as Sesshomaru's stomach dropped.  
He flexed his claws once before being elbowed aside as Kagome bounced inside, clanking dishes and pots in her search for Boo's old milk dish.  
-

Later that night, Sesshomaru woke up to thunderous purring. That 'boo' creature has dared to crawl into _his_ bed with Kagome, and moreover, had curled up in a ball right in the crook of her neck-that was to say, _his_ rightful place.

The kitten flicked open a blue eye and yawned, its tail winding a languorous path downward to...

With a hiss of outrage, Sesshomaru snatched the offending animal and deposited him outside the room, shutting the door tightly.

"Hmm...? Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked muzzily from the bed, her hair a dark, messy halo around her sleepy face.

He slid back under the sheets, planting his head firmly where Boo had been only moments before.

Kagome was about to return to sleep when she felt Sesshomaru lick a long path from her collarbone to the hollow beneath her jaw. Her breath caught. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn. Mine," he rumbled, before kissing her neck and curling around her.

Outside, Boo kneaded the hardwood floors with his tiny paws and silently planned revenge.


	7. Time Will Flow

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Oh, Mark, of course I'll stay with you forever!"

"For eternity, my love?"

"For eternity," sobbed Kagome as she chorused the last line with the female lead. Then she promptly collapsed into a teary puddle and _wailed_.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. The 'movie' was merely a bout of insincerity-those humans were _acting_, which meant nothing was real. But Kagome's tears _were_ real, and he quickly realized the words from the screen struck something very deep inside her.

He scooped her up and into his lap, where he fussed, with complete canine thoroughness, over her sticky tears and watery eyes and trembling mouth, depositing kisses on her cheeks and temples and nose. It was a bit unlike him, but when Kagome's waterworks finally dissolved into hiccups, he felt only relief.

She curled up against him and let out a shuddering breath. "Sorry," she murmured abashedly. "I'm a sucker for romantic movies." Sesshomaru knew she left out the connection to herself-her push-and-pull with time, the insecurity of the well, the knowledge that time would never flow for her the way it did for others.

Kagome sighed a little reticently, and stared off at the credits rolling down the television screen. "I wonder what eternity really means, anyway."

Sesshomaru held her a fraction closer, his voice slightly hoarse. "I can show you."


	8. Naming Prowess

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They absolutely, positively _make_ my day!

* * *

"Say, if Tenseiga can kill the demons of the Underworld, does that make you something like a 'guardian of the gateway to the afterlife' or something?"

A pair of amused, golden eyes slanted her way.

"Whaaat?" she asked defensively. "That'd be so cool!"

"This Sesshomaru has no such title."

"How about 'gatekeeper of life'?"

He sent her an aggrieved look, and continued reading his morning paper, sipping elegantly at his coffee, black and just a cube of sugar.

"No."

"Ooh, ooh! I know! 'Regulator of the Netherworld'!" She sat back, brown eyes positively sparkling with mischief.

"This Sesshomaru would never accept such an unseemly title," he stated calmly. "For a time-travelling miko of unparalleled power, you cannot seem to grasp the basics of elegant naming." He took her gasp with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh ho, Mr. High-and-Mighty, care to enlighten me about those basics?"

"No. I would not care to." He folded the newspaper in half and resumed reading, radiating an aura of faultlessness.

_ARGH!_ _Of all the infuriating...oh_.

Kagome gave him a little, unsettling smile. "Whatever you say, Ses-sho-ma-ru!" she sang as she waltzed out of the room. Sesshomaru trained his eyes after her, taking in her humming with suspicion.

The next day, Kagome presented him with his new rice bowl: a fire-trick red monstrosity with huge yellow letters littering its side.

"See?" she held the thing up for him to cringe at. "My naming prowess."

Sesshomaru could only stare at the giant mustard-colored letters.

"Fido, miko?"


	9. til Eternity Do Us Part

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Erm...Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"

"Hnn."

"Do you still blame Izayoi for you father's death?"

Kagome peeked at him from over the wall of pillows she had unknowingly built as she stressed over asking him such a sensitive question. Sesshomaru blinked down at her.

"My anger for my father and his human mistress has been absent for many years now."

"Oh." She swallowed the fact quietly.

"While this Sesshomaru now understands why he would want a human-" here he leaned down and brushed his lips over her smile-"it is still true that he was too wary to use everything in his power to leave my mother and give Izayoi an official position as his. A mistake which this Sesshomaru _does_ condemn."

He huffed when Kagome pulled away to look at him solemnly. "Are we going to be repeating history?" A glint of fear shone in her eyes.

He sighed a little peevishly. "This Sesshomaru finds no reason to rewalk all of Father's steps."

Despite his reassurance, her scent was still permeated with worry._ Ahh_, he knew what was wrong.

Cradling her face in his hands, he looked very clearly into her eyes, steady and still. "My father may have died protecting his love, but this Sesshomaru assures you there will be no such weakness for us."

He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in. "This Sesshomaru promised you eternity, and he will keep it."


	10. Skating For Two

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Thank you, **LoveInTheBattleField**, for all the encouraging reviews!

* * *

"There aren't many opportunities for us to come here," Kagome said matter-of-factly as she bent over to the her skates.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru sat on a bench, laces impeccably tight. She didn't know how he made everything look so good, but the blades of his skates _gleamed_.

And, not to mention, he looked delicious in his dark blue turtle neck and thin black gloves. _Life wasn't fair_, she groused as she pulled on her bulky parka. Why he got to float around in a bubble of frustratingly perfect beauty while she slipped and stumbled her way in clunky wear, she didn't know.

"Sesshomaru, look!" She glided out and managed to barely stay balanced. He made his way over to her easily.

She pouted, chipping at the ice with her blade. "Ugh, why are you naturally good at this?"

Discontent and frustration rolled off her in waves of heavy scent, and Sesshomaru crinkled his brow. This would not do.

"...I mean you _are _Sesshomaru but even still-AHH!" she cried as he swept her feet out from under her. His arms full of squirming Kagome, he began to skate.

Soon she melted into his warmth and looped willing arms around his neck as they circled the rink. She threw her head back in blissful relaxation, and waved to strangers around them, shrieking with laughter. She radiated pure, unadulterated happiness, all pink cheeks and windswept hair, all in _his_ arms, and Sesshomaru adored her.


	11. Baby Talk

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Thanks to 1XxKiraXx1 for the positive reviews! :)

* * *

"Let's see, now...if your dinner is 33 percent cream, how much of it is milk?"

The orange kitten meowed in response and blinked.

"That's right! That's right!" she clapped her hands in delight. "Now who's my clever kitty? It's you! It's Boo!" she cooed and cuddled the kitten to her chest, petting him until he went limp with pleasure.

_As if that feline could decipher percentages._

Sesshomaru watched them jealously through half-lidded eyes from the couch, eyes getting narrower and narrower with each new escalating purr the feline pest released. When Kagome nuzzled Boo in the stomach and kissed his nose and paws, the kitten _meeooowwed_ in happiness and turned to putty.

Suddenly, Boo was snatched out of her hands by a very irate Sesshomaru, who dropped the kitten in the laundry basket with a squeak, stated "67 percent milk" quite imperiously, and proceeded to tuck his nose into her neck, releasing an audible sigh.

"Sessho-oh, you big baby," Kagome cooed fondly. Then she began to stroke and cuddle the strength out of him, too, making unintelligible crooning noises and scattering kisses across his cheeks.

"You will continue this treatment every night," he rumbled into her neck before whining in delight when her fingers massaged a spot at the base of his scalp. Kagome giggled, and playfully tackled him to the carpet.

"Who's my clever doggy? It's you! It's you!" Leaning down, she kissed him on the nose before kissing down his jawline and neck. Sesshomaru's eyes practically crossed with pleasure as she went lower, and lower, and...

"WHOA!" Kagome hit the mattress and bounced twice before she settled, and by then Sesshomaru was already looming over her, eyes glinting.

"Who's my clever miko?" he whispered, voice thick with promises. She giggled when his claws prickled their way up her sides, and hummed in satisfaction as he lavished kisses on her: a delicate one on the nose, a sprinkle across her eyelids, a searing one on her lips.

"It's _you_," he breathed.


	12. Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Damn, she's pretty cute, I'd say."

"Hey, how about that girl in your Physics class? What was her name-Higurashi, right? You seem to like her a lot."

"Only enough to get her on her knees, if ya know what I mean." Raucous laughter grated against Sesshomaru's ears. His acid had already burned through his cup and the countertop, and deep gauge marks graced the lacquered wood of his chair.

_Kagome will be upset if her classmate is dead_, he thought in warning to himself, trying to absorb some of the cafe's serene aura.

_I must not kill, I must not kill, I must not kill_, he repeated to himself in a mantra. It seemed to be working. _I must not kill, I must not-_

"What, you think she'll sleep with just anyone? That kinda girl, you gotta sweeten her up first."

"You got that right."

Eyes bleeding crimson, Sesshomaru disappeared in front of the barista's incredulous eyes, only to reappear at the boys' table.

"You know, give her some presents-WHOA!" The boy looked, shocked, at the taiyoukai before him.

"You will cease insulting her honor before I _decimate_ you." Sesshomaru radiated raging killing intent, but didn't do the actual deed just yet.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you're on, but Higurashi's none of your business."

"She belongs to _me_," Sesshomaru all but snarled. How _dare _the human challenge his claim so flippantly.

The boy (who evidently had no desire to keep on living) rolled his eyes. "You're dead wrong, buddy. I _know _Higurashi. Trust me, she's single." His friends chuckled and hooted in agreement.

"_You_ will be the ones both dead_ and _wrong," Sesshomaru growled before flexing his claws, dripping poison.

"Sesshomaru? Hey, I didn't think you'd be here! Oh, you've met my classmates, Kyou-kun and his friends!" Kagome skipped to Sesshomaru's side, wrapping a soothing hand around his bicep. She had _not_ expected a scene like this when she dropped in to pick up a latte.

"Uh-oh. Why exactly do you want to kill them?" she muttered under her breath. Sesshomaru rumbled threateningly.

"Uh...we have to get home now. It was nice seeing you guys!" She smiled cheerfully before dragging the fuming demon away.

"Thank god I got there when I did," she muttered. "I _know_ you were going to kill them, ugh."

"They slandered your honor."

Kagome knew a major insult when she saw one, and sighed. "Teenage boys tend to be that way. Let it go, please?" She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"No." Sesshomaru's outstanding stubbornness was a formidable opponent, and combined with a sulky mood, he wasn't a demon to be trifled with, but Kagome armed herself and charged.

She whispered and crooned and begged and cuddled until Sesshomaru couldn't help but curl himself protectively around her, encasing her in warmth.

Kagome may have thought she had succeeded in making him forget, but Sesshomaru _never_ forgot. He pitied little 'Kyou-kun.'


	13. Runaway Pet

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Reviews feed the inspiration mill! ;D

* * *

Kagome felt bad, but there wasn't anything she could do short of moving out of her home, which just wasn't happening.

"Look, Sesshomaru, the renovations on the neighbor's apartment should be ending soon. Just a little bit longer!" She desperately tried to console the taiyoukai, who had been acting harassed for the past _week_, as the acrid smell of paint and the unbearable cacophony of construction seeped through the walls.

The cracking thump of a hammer in the space right above his head nearly blasted a hole through his sanity, which was already stretching precariously thin.

He wasn't allowed to kill the workers, nor was he allowed to melt their tools. He couldn't roam the streets in fresh air for long enough periods of time, and even then the horrid stench of chemicals wouldn't leave his person.

In other words, Sesshomaru was in utter _hell_.

Kagome had tried different remedies-calling the neighbors (fat lot of use that was; they just said reduction of noise and odor was impossible, their sincere apologies), clothespins (Sesshomaru melted the thing when he realized that she intended to cut off his sense of smell entirely), wet cloths (same deal as the clothespins), _everything_. Her only hope was that Sesshomaru loved her enough to stay until the ordeal was over.

There was a knock on the door, and Kagome, not in a cautious state of mind, opened it without any further thought. As she stated blankly at the overalled construction worker, who was covered in paint splashes and had a drill in one hand, realization dawned along with the flagrant smell of harsh fumes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we were wondering if-"

She threw a hand out in front of the startled man's face and whirled around, flailing her arms in an attempt to fan away the chemicals. "Wait, Sessho-"

Too late. Driven by his most basic instincts, the taiyoukai flashed to his feet and leapt out the nearest window. Kagome turned to the gaping worker and squirmed. She couldn't possibly say the truth: _Oh, I'm so sorry sir, but you just smell so bad_ _that my boyfriend jumped out a five-story window..._

"Erm...yeah. Hold on a sec." Kagome flitted around the room, grabbing her purse and a jacket before reappearing before the door.

"Uh, ma'am-"

"Bye!" she chirped before slamming the door and sprinting down the nearest flight of stairs.

_Where_ is_ he_?

She was interrupted in her hurried search for Sesshomaru by a middle-aged woman carrying a bag of groceries.

"Dear, are you looking for something? Here, let me help you." The woman looked so motherly and kind that Kagome didn't have the heart to brush her off.

"Um, I'm looking for-" _Wait, how would I look if I told her my boyfriend ran away from me?_ _I have a reputation to keep here!_

"-my dog!" Kami help her if Sesshomaru overheard that, ever.

"Oh my, a missing pet? That's terrible! What does he look like?"

"He-err-he has silver fur?"

The lady frowned. "With such a unique coat, he shouldn't be hard to locate. I'll help you draw up some runaway pet posters, dear."

Kagome's mind whirled in panic. "Oh-no, no, I wouldn't want to bother you about-" Suddenly, she spotted a familiar silver head among the crowd further down the street.

"There he is!" she bid a hasty goodbye to the bewildered woman and sprinted in Sesshomaru's direction. When she finally managed to snag a silky sleeve, panting, he glanced down and with unshakable absoluteness, stated, "This Sesshomaru will not return, woman." Conviction burned in his eyes.

Smiling, she curled an arm through his and dug around her bag for her wallet. "I got it," she murmured and beside her, Sesshomaru relaxed a few degrees.

Fishing out her credit card, she grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Off to a hotel!"


	14. Little Red Dress

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Reviews are like pie; always welcome!

* * *

"So what do you think?" Kagome twirled around in a fluttery red dress, the cut accentuating the beautiful lines of her figure.

Sesshomaru scanned her keenly up and down, eyes occasionally locking in on the shadows and dips in the cloth. The dress was _more_ than acceptable to him.

"It is a very becoming dress," he stated somewhat vaguely, though his mind was in a whirl imagining Kagome, in red, wearing his favorite pair of her polished black stilettos.

"Oh, come on," Kagome pouted. "Give me something more solid than that. The price isn't a joke, you know." She mock-glared at him and fixed one tantalizingly thin strap.

A rumble of approval emanated from Sesshomaru's chest involuntarily, and he gave in to what he considered an embarrassing display of his inner thoughts.

"On you...it is more than becoming." Then he let the smoldering look in his eyes say the rest. Kagome bounced happily in the balls of her feet before seating herself delicately in his lap and tucking her head under his chin with a small, satisfied sigh.

"I always knew your judgement was impeccable."

Sesshomaru smelled mischief, literally, and gave her a warning squeeze.

"What are you up to, woman?"

She turned puppy eyes up at him and snuggled herself adoringly closer.

"Well," she began, giggling a little nervously. "I sort of forgot my wallet today..."


	15. Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Sorry for the crazy delay! School just started, and a handful of scheduling issues had to be resolved. But ta-dah! Here's drabble 15!

* * *

Kagome liked to think she was a strong, independent woman, not a weepy romance novel heroine who only uselessly cried and complained. And the thing was, she _was _self-reliant and successful and resourceful-99 percent of the time.

This was the 1 percent of exceptions. The day had been as horrible as it could get, and Kagome was silently wondering if someone up there hated her enough to have her lose her precious files and get demoted, have a huge fight with Sango, miss her lunch break, break a heel, spill coffee on her laptop, trip and flash a couple of employees, rip the edge of her new skirt on the counter corner, and jam her finger into the taxi door.

_My luck is in the lowest pit of the lowest crater of the lowest valley_ _of life_. _Yippee._

And now _this_.

She struggled to yank the tassles of her borrowed flats out of the crevice in the road.

_Of all the goddamn things to hap_-

A large, unfamiliar hand ripped her purse off her shoulder and the owner of said hand sprinted away, Kagome's wallet, cell phone, and keys tucked under an arm. The growing bubble of frustrated misery inside her reached a breaking point and she snapped. Screw strong and independent, she wanted to go home, _right now_.

Kagome dropped to the ground in a ragged mess, lifted her head to the sky, and promptly wailed, "Sesshomaruuuuuu!"

She thought she heard a faint howl in the distance before she was instantly scooped up and cradled against the taiyoukai. Sniffling, she rubbed at her sore ankle and dropped her head onto his chest with a dull _thunk_. Closing her eyes and letting the dam of relief break over her, Kagome looped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and clung to him like wet paper. A soothing rumble gently vibrated beneath her head.

"Sesshomaru, it was a terrible, _horrible _day." He kissed her forehead and she went as limp as a rag, spent. "My feet hurt and Sango's mad at me and I lost my position and someone _stole my purse_!"

After a moment, she signed resignedly. "Sorry for complaining so much. Can we just go home?" The plea in her voice was evident, her scent heavy with weariness and an underlying current of stringent stress. It was a personal offense to him, Sesshomaru decided, that Kagome was so unhappy. Things would be righted. But for now...

Kagome dropped off in his arms before he even reached their room. He changed her into her pajamas and tucked her in, keeping the deep purring sound constant to calm her.  
After he tucked her in, he knelt and bandaged her ankle and massaged her toes. That was step one to fixing things. Tomorrow, he would meet Sango and Kagome's boss, and chase down the foolish humans who dared steal from her.

Tomorrow. For now he tuckered down beside her and curled an arm around her, a shell around his pearl.


	16. The Feminine Aisle

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Okay, Sesshomaru, stay here while I get the last few couple of things." Kagome rearranged the boxes of pasta in her cart and ushered the taiyoukai into an inconspicuous corner of the canned foods aisle. To be fair, though, keeping Sesshomaru 'inconspicuous' was impossible. She had already lost count of how many gasps and whispers she'd heard since entering the supermarket.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you," he sniffed haughtily, as if he were doing _her_ the favor.

Kagome wondered if she should risk just leaving him, but resignedly realized that he would just find her via her convenient scent. _Damn_.

"Fine." She sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes, beginning to blush. "This is going to be _so_ embarrassing."

She plodded along unenthusiastically, Sesshomaru trailing by her side. As she turned into the designated aisle, he was drowned in flowery perfume scents and racks of plastic packages. Kagome dashed toward a section of pink ones, grabbed three, and tried to sprint back out, but Sesshomaru snagged her by the arm.

"This Sesshomaru must examine the products before you can bring them home." She sighed. He had already declared safe the spaghetti, the Oreos, the chicken, and everything else in their cart. She'd tried to explain that supermarket goods were perfectly safe 99.99% of the time, but his pupils had narrowed dangerously at the imperfect number, so she dropped the subject and let him safe-proof everything.

_Hm. What sort of scent is this?_.._.It is so strong it rivals entire wildflower fields_...

Kagome hid her face behind her purse as shoppers stared openly at the taiyoukai, who proceeded to sniff and inspect with impeccable thoroughness the little pack of feminine products with the tips of his claws. If she had known the 'safety inspection' was just an excuse for Sesshomaru to indulge his curiosity, she would've snatched the package and _ran_. As it was, she didn't, and so could only attempt to cool down her flaming cheeks.

"Mom, it's not Halloween yet! Why's that man wearing a costume?"

"Hush, dear, and don't walk too close."

"But _I_ want claws like that too! Hey, sir, where'd you get your fake cla-"

With a panicked squeal, Kagome dove between the boy and Sesshomaru, who flicked an irritated gaze over them before resuming his perusal of the nicely-scented package.

"A-Ah, sorry, but those were-uh-specially made. Um, we have to go now. Nice meeting you!"

She shoved the boy at his mother before grabbing both the cart and Sesshomaru and hauling said items and person to the self check-out counter.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began seriously. She shoved canned mushrooms and a tub of ice cream into the yellow plastic bag.

"_Yes_, Sesshomaru?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him trace the packaging with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is the necessity for advertising length for this cloth? There are also-"  
She snatched it away from him and buried it deep as she could into another bag. "Okay, no more questions," she announced. Then, without warning, she gathered her shopping bags and sped for the door.

Sesshomaru was hot on her heels (albeit without much effort), and stopped her before she jumped into the driver's seat.

Looking down at her with serious eyes, he asked, "This Sesshomaru _demands_ to know what its use is."

Kagome lifted her eyes to the sky. "Oh lord."

* * *

Thanks for reading, lovelies! R&R :)


	17. Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs not to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Ughh life gets in the way of cute, fluffy drabbles sometimes :( But I _will_ continue, of course! R&R, lovely readers!

Also, this chapter is a sort-of continuation of Chapter 6, 'Boo,' so if you don't remember, you can reread!

* * *

"What did you do, Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru did not-"

"Oooh..!" Kagome stomped her foot emphatically. "No excuses! What. Did. You. DO?!"

She dropped onto despairing knees, eyes sweeping over the huge mess of broken glasses and dishes on the kitchen floor. The _creeak_ of a still-swinging cabinet door punctuated the situation nicely.

Sesshomaru knew what happened. The mess was the creation of that Boo creature, who was, at the very moment, perched on top of his bookshelf, a self-satisfied grin on his whiskered face. Kagome was too angry to think rationally, and he had been at the scene of the crime-the feline had it well-planned, he had to admit.

"You _know_ those were Grandma's dishes!" Kagome threw her hands in the air, furious.

"This Sesshomaru did not_ do_ anything." He glanced at the debacle imperiously.

"Well YOU, sir, are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Leaving that statement to hang in the air, she spun on one stockinged heel and huffed away. Sesshomaru stared at the mess, shell-shocked.

_What just...happened?_

That night, Sesshomaru sat forlornly on the couch, still disbelieving the fact that only an hour ago Kagome had grabbed the 'Boo' creature and carried it to her room to "make up for a lack of cuddling." When he had generously offered his services, she sniffed, nose in the air, and shut the door on him. The sound was followed by an indistinct but undeniably smug purr and Kagome's subsequent squeal of delight.

_Damn the cat_...

Just thinking about the furry enemy in the tangle of Kagome's sheets while he sat, still woefully wronged, raised his hackles. But Kagome's wrath would be easier to deal with come next morning. With a huff, the taiyoukai resigned himself a cold, lonely night.

The _squeeak_ of the bedroom door opening woke Sesshomaru, but he kept his eyes shut, feigning sleep. He heard Kagome step hesitantly into the living room, and a corner of his lip lifted.

_The little minx,_ _is she here to apologize?_

Kagome puttered helplessly around, feeling incredibly bad about earlier. Well, this was as close as an apology for now...as quietly as she could, she covered Sesshomaru with her blanket.

Suddenly, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"ACK-you're awake?"

His head lay on her shoulder, husky voice by her ear. "What are you going say, Kagome?"

She squirmed and played distractedly with a strand of his hair. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, lifting his head to look at her. Kagome's cheeks bloomed an abashed red.

"Well-um, I guess I flew off the handle today-err, I should've known you would never lie...I'M SO SORRY!" She burst out wailing and threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him in a way he rather liked. He held her until she phased into mumbling strings of apologies into his collarbone.

"This Sesshomaru finds this apology to be very acceptable. You are duly forgiven," he informed her, not letting on his elation at being able to convict the orange furball at the root of the incident. "Now, if you will allow an explanation about the true culprit..."


End file.
